


Where The Road Takes Us

by sociallyawkkurokenenthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Band Fic, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, CHECK NOTES AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER FOR CONTENT AND TRIGGER WARNINGS, Fluff, How is that not a tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Omega Kozume Kenma, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Size Difference, Slow Burn, am i projecting?, but heres the kicker, cries as she rides into the sunset, feral kenma, for the culture, he a big boy, hopefully a lot of it, im funny okay, kenma is five five in this one because i said so, no really, obviously, oh also theres swearing, please love this to motivate me cuz im lazy uwu, please save him, so buckle up buckaroo cuz its gonna get juicy, so please be nice or ill cry, umm...this is my first fic, who knows who cares, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkkurokenenthusiast/pseuds/sociallyawkkurokenenthusiast
Summary: Kozume Kenma is happy with is current situation. Hes finishing up his third year of high-school and spends his free time lazing around with his friend while playing games. Everything is as it should be until it isn't. Until said bastard friend drags him into the world of music and performing, which subsequently includes living in a trailer for a majority of the year with a whole crew of other people, dealing with EVERYONES' bull crap, and building relationships with said people(which to Kenma is the equivalent of trying to get out of quicksand). Granted the trailer is nice and the new friends aren't terrible, but for someone who was so ready to spend the rest of his days in peace, it's a drastic adjustment.In which Kuroo wants to start a rock band and Kenma happens to be the closest person to him so of course he has to come along. It's not like he has a weak spot for the man.Basically, this is the result of me overindulging in everything Kuroken to the point that nothing is satisfying enough so I said screw it, I'll contribute my own stuff for my own niche interests.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Where The Road Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent a lot of time reading so many great Kuroken fanfics because they're my comfort ship. It got to the point that I've read too many and began missing a little something from the ship...so I made my own work. I will say that I take ALL the liberties with the charters and story, so I apologize if I don't characterize them well. 
> 
> !!!!THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME AND MANGA DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!
> 
> !!!!!READ NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR CONTENT AND TRIGGER WARNINGS PLEASE!!!!
> 
> Also, this story will get very dark. So, if you don't want to get invested please back out now. I am also going to try my best to do my own little twist on Omegaverse, so look forward to that. Lastly, please yell at me in the comments, I love feedback and interactions.
> 
> Also, I have zero knowledge about rock, scene, punk, band etc culture so I apologize if the information or portrayal is off. I am using it for the *aesthetic*.

Throat burning. Blinding lights. Hot, stale air brimming with syrupy pheromones. Roaring resonance of music and hundreds of bodies drunk off a muddle of adrenaline and various substances. Smoky, pungent haze shrouding him as he belts out the final notes to the song.

All of these things have become as familiar to Kenma as breathing, have been etched into his very being three years ago.

They had been lying on Kenma's bed, each doing what they usually do- Kenma playing games and Kuroo studying for an exam- when Kuroo decided to play the strings of destiny with that sentence. That one damned sentence.

"Kenma," Kuroo said that fateful day, bright eyes overflowing with hope and excitement, "start a band with me."

Never one for subtlety or meekness in his desires, Kuroo's proposition doesn't exactly come as a surprise. Nevertheless, it is one of the most outrageous ideas his giant companion has come up with, so Kenma turns to Kuroo with a scowl so deep the bed-head is sure to realize his absurdity.

"Why?"

"You have a nice voice, I play guitar, and together we'd make one hell of a team," Kuroo leans closer, drops his book to the floor and continues his rambling, eyes not losing a gram of sparkle "I mean, yesterday I was watching VyuToo right? Well, I came across this band, "Lost Longing". Apparently, they're a small traveling rock group that holds concerts all around America. They all look so insane, there's two omegas, one alpha, and one beta, all with crazy music skills. The alpha is the lead singer and-"

"And?" 

"Kenmaaa," the taller man whines in faux offense at the interruption "c'mon please? Imagine how fun it would be; dudes travelling in a bus, making music, performing our hearts out-it would be great!"

Kenma sighs. Judging by the way his childhood friend isn't dropping the subject, he knows there is no getting out of anything, not even a rock band. Not like he would ever truly say no to his friend anyway, not when he sees the man's determination seeping through those bronze orbs. Still, he's not going down without a fight. He has to put up a bravado.

"Kuro, how do you think to start a band. In the first place, we would need to find more people. Do you even know what all goes into forming a music group? Also, need I remind you that you would literally have to put your college education on hold? You will never get the scholarships back either."

The black haired boy stops at the words, considers them for a split second before countering.

"I'm willing to take that risk. We can do it. We will start small. I’m confident that people will love your voice, and that’s the most important thing, right?” Well he’s not wrong. But there’s still too many variables, too much to gamble and lose. “Besides, I already know a few people that would be more than happy to help," he remarks, "I just want to do something _epic_ , y'know? Explore the world, meet people, all of that good stuff."

Kenma shoots him a deadpanned look, seemingly unwavering in his act of disagreeableness. Kuroo matches Kenma in stubbornness however, and so he continues his passionate rambles of _performing_ , and _wouldn't it be so amazing, kitten?_ , and other pleading and whining until the omega has finally had enough.

He convinces himself its because there’s an evil dragon king on the paused screen of his PFP eager for a butt-kicking that he gives in so soon. Or maybe even blames it on Kuroo’s persistence and his own lack of patience. Though above all, he’s aware honesty isn’t his strong suit.

"Okay how about this," the pudding headed man bargains, "if you are able to set everything up, and I mean everything, by the end of the week, I will _consider_ it."

The black haired boy reacts immediately, mouth stretching into the widest grin human kind has seen as of yet and flings his heavy arms around his friend, his sharp, woody pheromones leaking through the patch on his scent gland. Kenma inhales as much of the calming aroma as he could and melts into the alpha's warm embrace, fully intent on taking advantage of such a rarity. Since Kuroo constantly wears scent blockers and has a leash on his alphan instincts, the instances that Kenma catches even the faintest hint of the tangy scent are scarce. Nonetheless, the addictive fragrance of cedar and cinnamon never fails to leave the omega's chest fuzzy and content. Whether it's because of something primal or something else entirely, the long haired male neither cares nor knows, so long as he gets a share of it ever so often.

"Thanks," the older males tone is serene, almost vulnerable, a complete contrast to his earlier boldness.

He squeezes his arms tighter around Kenma, and the omega knows. The proposition was not random, not ridiculous, and not a careless whim. He knows because he feels the body around him, strong and firm and always so confident and unrelenting, tremble. With what, he doesn't understand yet, but he knows. As impulsive as Kuroo can be, Kenma always being his first victim in every adventure they shared growing up, this is something Kuroo needs. More than the countless trips to the riverbank, more than a blanket for the days the young wild haired boy couldn't find sleep, and he _feels_ the culmination of everything Kuroo desires bleeding into him through the fabrics between their skin, thin lips on his neck stretched into an uncontrollable smile. It's enough for him to know he made the right decision, for Kuroo, for now.

Precisely a week later, when Kenma is once again in his room on his bed, Kuroo barges in, eyes wild and hair disheveled, sticking out more than normal and _oh great, it's here._ And sure, Kenma knew it was only a matter of time before his ultimate demise as an official member of a traveling punk rock group, but nothing would have prepared him for what came out of Kuroo's mouth.

"Come on let's go! We are going to Okinawa!" he babbles between gasps of air.

 _What? "_ Kuro, that's literally on the other side of Japan." Kuroo does not wait for the younger man to protest any further, swooping the blonde up in one breath to toss him over a shoulder and begins his way out. The console slips out of Kenma's hands onto the bed strikes a nerve in the gamer, but he gathers self restraint and doesn't murder Kuroo on the spot. Not that he could in his current predicament.

"What is going on," Kenma grunts "put me down, you're being crazy." His ribs are digging into the bones and muscle of Kuroo's shoulder, and it only adds to his growing irritation. He tells Kuroo of his displeasure with kicking feet and punching hands, but it's a lost cause. His cursed omega stature has is no match for the alpha's pure brawn.

"We have to meet someone people, they're already waiting for us," is Kuroo’s only response as he hurriedly trots down a flight of stairs.

It luckily does not take long for them to exit the house where Kuroo finally puts down the huffy omega near an awaiting vehicle. "Kuro, I swear-" he begins, only to be cut short when he's shoved into the passenger seat of Kuroo's car, door shutting behind him. _He's not a sack of potatoes, dammit._ It doesn't take long for the makeshift chauffeur to find his way behind the wheel and speed off to who-knows-where. They definitely won't make it all the way to Okinawa on their current source of transportation. Which means only one thing. And Kenma does not have a good feeling about it in the slightest.

Sure enough, half an hour later when they've driven into the haughty suburbs of Kashiwa and into the drive way of a particularly grandiose mansion with symmetrical grass and perfectly trimmed bushes and those thick white poles and clean glass that _reeks_ money and yeah things have already gotten to an unbearable level of uncomfortable. _Since when did Kuroo associate himself with aristocracy?_ Kenma then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath because situations like this definitely take some next level preparation to deal with. Where was his game when he needed it. Oh right, his bastard of a friend made him drop it when manhandling him.

When his eyes open again, they land on a rather polished and large trailer that's attached to an equally pristine and polished black jeep covered in red stripes and various white squiggles. _Huh, so the 'living in a dirty old triailer' cliche doesn't apply here. Not bad, Kuroo, not bad._

Then a hulk of a man with crazy eyes and even crazier hair barrels out of the driver's seat of the jeep.

"Bro!" Kenma jerks at the voice and sees the salt and pepper haired stranger trot towards them while waving his arms, mouth open and turned up, showing off a bright set of sharp teeth through a goofy smile. The man is definitely an alpha, the still shaken omega muses. Just as he's about to turn and question (as well as gripe some more because what the heck, Kuroo) his terrible evil scumbag of a friend about the man, said friend flings the door open and hurdles into Salt-and-Pepper alpha's arms, who in turn whips Kuroo up and spins him around as if he's five foot five and 110 pounds soaking wet. Yes, the stranger alpha is more hefty than Kuroo, but goodness. _Are_ all _alpha's uselessly strong? Tch, absolutely preposterous._

The two sinewy males continue their roughhousing and Kenma wonders when Kuroo managed to get so close to such a peculiar character. Surely he would have told Kenma about the dude. They must have met early on over social media and only recently met in person, otherwise Kenma would have definitely heard about his friends new companion. Was Salt-and-Pepper part of Kuroo's group formation extravaganza? How long has he been planning the group? Who else has he met? With all these questions circling in his head, Kenma comes to one conclusion. He's been duped. He's not entirely upset by the newly uncovered information, if anything it just reinforced what he already knew; Kuroo is serious about the new chapter of life, and he wants Kenma to be with him every step of the way.

After taking a second to recollect himself, he exists the car, closes the door, and takes tentative steps towards the duo.

Kenma watches the two alphas ramble about this, that, and the other, expression guarded and body tense with caution. He loathes meeting new people, and if the remainder of his and Kuroo's new quest is anything like today, he's not sure how much he could handle before he officially loses all semblance of sanity. Why did he agree to this mess again? Right. Kuroo. It always goes back to the dastardly alpha.

Kuroo suddenly freezes, as if remembering where he is, turns to Kenma and takes the petite man's hand to drag him closer to the unfamiliar alpha. "Bokuto meet Kenma, Kenma, this is Bokuto, he's gonna be the drummer," He appears way too smug for the misfortune he just put his "best friend" through, eyes shining and lips twisted into a smirk. When the man apparently called Bokuto, gets that expression, the one where even Kenma who doesn't know him knows that he's up to no good, Kenma realizes that maybe, just _maybe_ , he should have weighed his options a bit more before giving in to his friend's glittery eyes and rosy words.

"No way," Bokuto marvels, "he's so...tiny. I mean, I know he's an omega but he's the first one I've seen that's so small."

Okay. Kenma decides he hates the bastard already. He's not _that_ small. Five feet and five inches may not seem like much, but it is definitely _not_ small. Screw him. Seriously.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that everyone had to be an overgrown man-child. You must think you're _so_ great with those rippling arms and muscular pecs, huh? Fuck off." He hears a snort escape Kuroo, and a choking sound come from Bokuto.

Bokuto's bushy eyebrows are shot up his forehead and his mouth gapes open. Kenma would laugh at the flabbergasted expression if he wasn't absolutely gloating at asserting his dominance over an alpha. Honestly, who did he think he was. The spiky haired alpha couldn't seem to get out of his stupor, so Kuroo took the responsibility of breaking the tension.

"C'mon guys let's go inside and meet the rest." It does the trick and the three males walk towards the trailer. When Kuroo opens the back door of the vehicle, Kenma is _floored_. There was instruments everywhere and the only source of light was icy white and blue LEDs lining the walls and floors of the trailer. That isn't what alarms Kenma, however. Oh no. It's the overwhelming pungent odor that has Kenma's knees buckling and senses spiraling.

On the ground in the middle of the room, two men obviously an alpha and omega if the nauseating mixture of sugary and spicy pheromones of arousal are anything to go by are absolutely going at it. Mouths mashed together and hips grinding with reckless abandon, the two moan and groan, and Kenma thinks he's going to hurl. As the pair disconnects their flushed faces with a disgusting _squelch_ in notice of the oh so rude interruption , he contemplates dissolving his thirteen year friendship with Kuroo.

He lifts his gaze to the ~~sky~~ ceiling, woefully mourning his existence with one thought.

'What have I done wrong to deserve this’

**Author's Note:**

> Swearing. Mentions of substance use. It's light but there.  
> No other content warnings.
> 
> If you see any warnings I need to add, please let me know and I'll add it.
> 
> Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also this is mostly exposition right now....


End file.
